Cornelia Tertia
| width="600" colspan="2" style="background-color: #888; text-align: left; padding: 1px; color: black" | ✨ Overview Lineage matters in vampiric society as much as mortal. Purists would define the worth of a Cainite by his mortal family or his Sire, factors that a fledgling cannot control. Dissenters, like Cornelia Tertia, proclaim the Embrace erases accidents of birth and exalts all equally under a common progenitor. The Eternal City offers a perfect environment to incubate her revolutionary idea that loyalties chosen after death are thicker than life's blood. Cornelia is building a powerful gens -- the Cornelii Tertii -- from candidates cultivated among her contemporaries and associates. By making a new family, she builds an adoptable lineage to rival any bloodline. Her clients are steeped in nobility and a common vision of Roman superiority, and their place in it. Legionnaires have a place as much as philosophers and flax traders, so long as they subscribe to building the Third City. The Tertii will stand at the helm of a new era, bound by choice and desire to remain at the forefront with their kin. ✨ Patron of the Blood With a pedigree stretches back to one of empire's eldest and most illustrious families, this influential ancilla seethes with political idealism and raw pragmatism. Her commitment to transforming Rome into the Third City borders on zealous, undermined by fear her elders will replicate the follies of Carthage. On a lonely road, the Beast undermines the most virtuous Cainite in the end. Creating the Tertii family will steer the burgeoning vampiric society towards a better end and sidestep the corruption that blighted the Brujah's dreams. Thanks to her efforts, Cornelia is less a patron than a matriarch over a diverse family cutting across social lines. Architects and warriors are needed in equal measure. What she seeks are visionaries willing to bleed and fight for a golden vision, unflinching crusaders for the future. She is building what her moribund betters cannot imagine. Adoptees are expected to ruthlessly strike out against all threats to the Third City, as the family sees it. Adopting vampires with similar political and social aims into the Tertii family is nothing new, but their research to bypass the enslavement of blood bonds for a weaker unifying rite may provide an ideal substitute. Cornelia would give much to discover a means to strengthen fidelity against comers, and a gifted client who can provide it to her may become rich beyond imagining. ✨ RP Hooks * Cornelia looks to her Cornelii relations and freedmen for candidates. * The Cornelii Tertii (her clientele) act more like an equestrian family or military unit. * Adopted clients recruit others to the cause. * She supports Camillus' vision for the Third City. * Noddists are frequent visitors to Cornelia's salon. * Strong ties to the Italic Legions, who favour old families. * Find an early form of the vaulderie rite. ✨ Description This lady's delicate beauty defies description, a balance of refinement and modesty. She wears her auburn hair in the latest style underneath a modest veil, and her eyes are a deep, intelligent blue gleaming with intellect and consideration. Not much taller than 5'3", she wears the latest fashions prescribed by the Lex Iulia. These are usually long, layered tunics dyed in soft shades of green, brown, and blue. Cornelia rarely bothers with jewelry and, if forced, she dons an antique golden bracelet inlaid with a sardonyx eagle. | |} Category:NPCs Category:Patron